My Wolf
by Inufreak247
Summary: Darcia isn't after Cheza, he is after Kiba. What will they do? And who are these new characters, and what will they add to the story?
1. Meet Misty

My Wolf

Kiba ran through the woods, with Tsume, Hige, Toboe, and Cheza by his side. Toboe ran pretty far behind the others.

"Hey guys, comon! Can't you run a little slower?" Toboe begged them.

"Can't _you_ run faster?" Hige joked.

"Let's go little slower guys." Kiba replied, as they all stopped to wait for Toboe.

"We aren't ever going to get to paradise if we keep slowing down!" Tsume grunted.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm slowing everyone down." Toboe said sadly.

"Uhhhh!" Tsume said annoyingly, as he walked away.

"Just ignore him, Toboe. It's okay." Kiba said, as he tried to console the sad wolf.

"Kiba, look over there." Cheza said as she pointed to a river in the middle of the woods.

"What is it Cheza?" Kiba asked as he looked where Cheza was pointing.

"This one needs to bathe in the sun." Cheza replied as she walked over to the pond.

"I'm hungry..." Hige said, as his stomach growled.

"Comon, Hige. You and I will go look for some food. Toboe, you stay here with Cheza. Wait for Tsume to come back. Alright?" Kiba instructed.

"Okay!" Toboe said with a big smile, as he ran over to where Cheza was sitting.

Kiba gave a quick grin, and then ran off with Hige to go find food.

"Why do you need to sit in the sun, Cheza?" Toboe asked curiously.

"This one is a flower. This one needs sunlight and food to stay alive and grow." Cheza replied.

"Oh..." Toboe answered back, as he bent down his head, and drank from the river.  
  
Just then, Toboe heard a movement in the bushes. His ears perked up, and he looked towards where the noise was coming from. He started to growl, and his ears flattened on his head. All of the sudden, a small creature, with whitish black fur tumbled out of the bushes, and onto the ground.

"Huh?" Toboe said, as he ran over to the little ball of fluff. He looked at it curiously. It was curled up in a ball, so he couldn't really tell what it was.

Cheza got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to it, and picked it up.  
  
"Um Cheza, I don't think who should be doing that-"Toboe was cut off by Cheza.

"Do not worry about this one. It is just a baby wolf." Cheza replied as she hugged the little baby wolf in her arms.

"Oh!" Toboe replied with joy, as he ran over to Cheza to pet the baby.  
  
"It is a baby girl." Cheza said, as she held out the baby for Toboe to hold.

"Aww, it's so cute and fuzzy!" Toboe said. "What's her name?" Toboe asked with glee.

"She is too young. She has no name." Cheza replied. "But this one with give her a name. Her name will be Misty.

"That's a nice name...Misty..." Toboe repeated the name out loud. He quite enjoyed her name. He walked over to the river, and helped give Misty some water.

Out of no where, Darcia appears, and strikes Toboe. He shrieks out in pain, as he collapses to the floor, and passes out from the pain. Lucky for Misty, she falls down, and rolls under a bush. Cheza quickly runs over to Toboe's side.

"I see that the white wolf is not here. No point in me remaining here. I will be back!" Darcia yells, as he disappears.

Then, Tsume appears. He ran towards where Toboe and Cheza are.

"TOBOE!" Tsume yells out, as he is next to Toboe's side.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Tsume asks Cheza, worried.  
  
"Yes, this one will heal him." Cheza replied.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Toboe awoke startled.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Toboe asked confused.  
  
"Darcia, he attacked you." Tsume replied.

"Oh, are you okay, Tsume?" Toboe replied worried.

"'Course I am kid. But you got hurt. Cheza healed you." Tsume answered

"Oh, thanks a lot Cheza." Toboe said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, where's Misty?" Toboe asked, as he searched around for her.  
  
"Misty?" Tsume asked confused.

"She is a baby wolf that I found." Toboe replied, as he found her under the bush, picked her up, and held her straight up to Tsume's face.

"Oh...." Tsume said, as he pushed her back away into Toboe. "That's....err....nice...." he said, not believing his own words.

"Hmm......" Toboe replied, a bit annoyed with Tsume's attitude.

"We are taking her with us to paradise." Toboe said.  
  
"WHAT?" Tsume asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, we are taking her." Toboe replied, as he petted her head.

"She doesn't even know what paradise is!" Tsume replied.

"So what? She is just a baby, so I am bringing her with us!" Toboe yelled.

"Ughh...." Tsume replied annoyed.

"Hey guys, we are back!" Hige replied with a grin.

"Hey Hige!" Toboe replied as he ran over to his friend.  
  
"Look what I found, her name is Misty." Toboe said as he showed Hige his newfound friend.

"Huh.......can we eat it?" Hige asked

Toboe quickly withdrew her.

"NO! She is my friend! You don't see me eating you!" Toboe replied yelling.

"'Cause you can't even come close enough to bite me!" Hige yelled back.  
  
Toboe stuck his tongue out at Hige.

"Why you-"Hige began to say, just as Kiba cut him off.

"Cut it out you two. Let's eat already." Hige said, as they all began to eat.

About 20 minutes later, they finished eating, when an uninvited guest showed up.

"Ah, the white wolf...you are back." Darcia said with delight.

"Hurry, protect Cheza." Kiba said as he walked Cheza over to Tsume.

"Right." Tsume said, as he nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked, redirecting his attention to Darcia.

"What do I want? That isn't obvious?" Darcia asked, pleased with himself.

Kiba started to growl.

"Stupid wolf. What I want.....is YOU!!!" Darcia yelled, as he lunged at Kiba.

What do u think? Love it, hate it, what? R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Darcia's attack

My Wolf

Darcia viciously pounced on Kiba, and scratched him in the face. Kiba had a slash across the front of his face, and blood trickled down, and dripped onto his mouth. Kiba showed no sign of pain, just let a low growl escape his lips.

"What's the matter?" Darcia questioned. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"Because you won't ever shut the hell up so I can!" Kiba screamed as he jumped underneath Darcia's belly, and bit a chunk out of his stomach. Darcia cried out in pain, but recovered, and nipped at Kiba's left paw, so it bled. Then he threw Kiba in the air by his right paw. He flung him into a tree. Kiba cried out in pain, and he hit the ground hard.

"You are pathetic. You, and all of these mongrels you call your 'friends' will _never_ get into paradise. Just accept that!" Darcia yelled as he stood in his attack position, with his eyes wide open, and his tail sticking up in the air.

"Maybe we won't get to paradise, but the hell with it if you think we won't try." Kiba yelped in disgust of the way Darcia spoke to him.

"Try all you want, but you won't ever succeed....and you _all_ will _die_." Darcia said, as he vanished into thin air.

"GRR!" Tsume screamed as he punched his fist into the floor.

"DAMNIT KIBA!" he yelled. "We could have won, if we had just all attacked together!"

"That wouldn't have worked!" Kiba yelled back. "Then we all would have been here, sitting with cuts all over ourselves. What would that have accomplished?" Kiba asked, becoming annoyed with Tsume intense desire to always fight.

"So what? We could have at least fought him, and wounded him a little!" Tsume argued back.

"Guys, comon. Stop fighting. It's pointless." Toboe said, wanting the fighting to cease.

"Could have, should have, would have." Hige rhymed. "It doesn't matter what we could have done. It's in the past now. Lets just focus on getting to paradise, and _alive_ I might add!"

"Fine, do what ever the hell you losers want. _I_ am gonna walk ahead. I _suppose_ I will meet you guys later. Bye!" Tsume said as he began to walk away.

"Fine." Kiba said as he walked in the opposite direction. Hige walked alongside Kiba.

"Oh! Comon guys, lets just all go together!" Toboe said, not knowing which way to go. He decided to go after Tsume, and convince him to go along with Kiba and Hige.

"Wait up, Tsume!!!" Toboe called, as he ran to catch up with Tsume. He ran as fast a he possibly could, which wasn't all that fast.

'Wow, I wonder how far Tsume got. He is a very fast runner.' Toboe thought to himself. He stopped where he was, and couldn't breathe for a minute after what he saw. Tsume was lying down in the woods, and he was drenched in blood.

"TSUME!" Toboe cried out as he ran towards his wounded friend.

"Are you okay, Tsume? Can you hear me?" Toboe asked nervously.

"To....Toboe? Is that you?" Tsume asked confused.

"Yeah Tsume, it's me. What happened to you?" Toboe asked concerned.

"Darcia....he....attacked me..." Tsume said weakly.

"I have to get Kiba and Hige. Hold on, I will call for them." Toboe said, as he began to howl for Kiba and Hige.

"Huh? Isn't that...it's Toboe!!" Hige yelled to Kiba in a panic.

"Comon, we have to hurry and get to him, he might be hurt." Kiba said as he began to run to where Toboe was.

"I knew we shouldn't haven't have left the runt go out on his own." Hige said as he scolded himself.

"It's not your fault." Kiba said. "Let's just get to him, and fast."

About 5 minutes later, Kiba and Hige arrived to where Toboe was.

"Hey runt, what's the matter?" Hige asked

"It's Tsume, Darcia, he attacked him, and he is really badly hurt!!" Toboe said.

"What?" Kiba asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know why, and now he is really hurt!!" Toboe cried.

"Take us to him." Kiba instructed


	3. WaitWho Are You?

My Wolf

Toboe ran through the woods, as fast as he could possibly go. He was very worried for Tsume, and wanted to make sure that he was alright and would be okay. When Toboe arrived at the spot where he left Tsume, he was shocked at what he saw.

"What?!" Toboe yelled, and jumped backwards.

Tsume was gone. Something else was where Tsume should have been. Before them stood a young girl, who looked to be about the same age as Kiba. She had flowing blonde hair, which came down to about the middle of her back. Her eyes were a mix of light blue and purple. She wore a red long sleeved shirt, with a short black skirt, and black boots that came up to her knees.

"Hmm?" the mysterious girl said, as she turned around to see the four wolves behind her. All of the sudden, she got a huge burst of energy, and yelled to the wolves.

"Oh Toboe!!!" She said as she ran over and hugged him. "Why did you take so long to come back? And who are these wolves? Are they your friends?"

Toboe was utterly confused.

"Ummm.....do I know you or something?" he asked confused

"Are you kidding?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um....do you know this girl, Toboe?" Hige asked confused

"HELLO!!?!?!?" she asked confused. "It's me, Misty! A duh!"

"How can that be? You were just a little shrimp two seconds ago." Hige asked, confused. Cheza stepped out from behind Kiba.

"She is a wolf from the Celestial pack. They go through their childhood very quickly. This one hasn't seen one from the Celestial pack in a very long time." Cheza explained.

"Oh! That's sooo cool!" Toboe said. "Kiba, can she come to paradise with us?" Toboe asked sweetly.

"Sure" Kiba replied  
  
"So, what are all of you guys names?" Misty asked

"My name's Kiba."

"Of course you know me though!" Toboe said with a smile

"I'm Hige."

"Oh, Hige." Misty said as she walked towards him. Then she grabbed his arm and bit him. Not hard, but just enough to make her point.

"Hey!!!" Hige yelled. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned

"THAT was for considering eating me when you first met me." Misty replied with a flirtatious smile, and giggle.

"Women..." Hige said with a shrug.

"O! Misty, have you seen Tsume? He's a dark gray wolf with a cross shaped scar across his chest. You know the wolf that I left you with." Toboe asked concerned

"Actually, the weirdest this happened. I was sitting in front of him waiting for you to return. I turned my back on him for a couple of minutes, and then when I looked behind me, he was gone." Misty replied confused by what had happened.

"Strange..." Kiba said as he began to think.

"Hmmm-"Toboe began to get nervous, anxious, and pretty upset that he left Tsume alone when he was fatally injured. "He wouldn't just leave, he was way to hurt!!!"

"That's true, and I'm sure that if he did move, he would have made some sort of noises from the pain. So Misty should have heard him moving about." Hige explained confused by this mystery.

"I can't pick up his scent." Kiba said, as he looked up into the sky.

"Tsume..........where are you?" Toboe said

Sorry, shortness got the best of me on this chapter!!!!!What do you think? Love it, hate it, what? Please review!!!!!!


End file.
